


Story and Dialogue Prompts

by princessdragonsun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Story Prompt, art prompt, dialogue prompt, original prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: Literally what the title says.If you use them be sure to credit me.





	1. Prompt #1

It's not that she meant to do it, nor did she enjoy it... It just happened.


	2. Prompt #2

“Yeah… There may be a slight problem with that. I _kind of, accidentally_ adopted two kids…”

“You _WHAT_?!”


	3. Prompt #3

"So, I got the coats. Unfortunately, the man could only spare three, meaning we'll have to buddy up."


	4. Prompt #4

She was still trembling like a nervous dog during a thunderstorm and she was still blushing, but at least she was no longer running away, cursing their existence.


	5. Prompt #5

"Come on, don't let it beat you!"

"I'm sorry, what? What does school have to do with...?"

"Treat it like we treat our enemies!"

"You mean hit it 'till it stops breathing like _you_ do?"

"Well... that's not a bad suggestion..."


	6. Prompt #6

"*curses in another language*"

"You really gotta stop using such foul language."

"*insults them in another language*"

"I _will_ tell mom if you don't stop."

"..."

"..."

"*curses and insults them in another language*

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!"


	7. Prompt #7

"Stop crying! You're gonna make me cry!"

"I'm not crying! You're crying! *sniffles*"

"We're both crying, you idiot! Now, stop crying!"

"I can't stop now that you've started!"

"You were the one who started it!"

"Actually, no. I'm only crying because we're saying goodbye."

"Yeah? *sniffles* ...Well... I am too... And because you started crying first!"


	8. Prompt #8

Life lesson: Don't trigger the girl with a fork. ESPECIALLY when you are incapable of running away.


	9. Prompt #9

"So, what are the chances of an ant falling from the ceiling in just a few seconds from now?"

"Twenty-three out of seven hundred fifty."

*an ant falls from the ceiling*

"Beat the odds."


	10. Prompt #10

"Aww, you guys are like-Nevermind."

"If you say, 'Two peas in a pod', I will kill you."

"I was... But uh... As you just said... You would have killed me."


	11. Prompt #11

"I did not see that coming."

"Ugh... I wish one of us had foresight..."

"What? Are you kidding? That was awesome! Who would want to see that coming?! The shock of it made it that much cooler!"

"Dude! They literally just stole our _most powerful weapon _and _used it against us_!"

"I KNOW! IT WAS AWESOME! Like something out of a TV series!"

"Ugh... You're hopeless..."


	12. Prompt #12

"Uh, Boss?"

"What? I'm in the middle of a case."

"The kid screwed up. Big time."

"What do you mean 'screwed up'? The mission was just recon. And you were supposed to be watching him!"

"He's very... passionate. And headstrong when he wants to be... And..."

"He just took off, didn't he?"

"...Yes."


	13. Prompt #13

“The kid ran away!”

”*sarcastic*Oh, that’s terrible!”

*muffled mumbling from a closet*

“What was that?”

”Uh... I don’t know...*runs over to the closet and opens it*”

*the kid is tied up in the closet*

”Shut up!!!”


	14. Prompt #14

“Hey. *hugs friend*”

”What’s this for?”

”You looked like you needed it.”


	15. Prompt #15

"What's happening? Why are you fading?"

"Hmm... I guess it really is time, huh? You're waking up."

"Waking up? What are you talking about? I'm awake right now."

"No. All of this, every single person, animal, plant that you see around you... Me... We're all figments of you're imagination."

"Wh-What...?"

"This is a dream."

"'_Everything is a lie. Nothing is real. Do not trust your senses_.' That's what he meant?!"


	16. Prompt #16

"You are beaten. Surrender."

"*chuckles humorlessly*You all are the same. You'd kill me either way."

"I only kill if I have to."

"Hmph. That's certainly a change."

"Join me."

"Pardon?"

"Join me. I'm certainly not going to kill you and you can't exactly go back to your homeland. You might as well make yourself useful, right?"


	17. Prompt #17

"I'm disappointed you think so little of me."

"Well, to be fair, you were fighting against us."

"A necessary ruse to remain the prince's protector. As if I would serve that idiotic, son of a-"

"Language! We have sensitive ears here!"


	18. Prompt #18

"So, you think you can undo our cuffs?"

"Probably."

"Except that they blow up if we try."

"Oh... Right..."

"*laughs* [Insert Name]'s an imbecile!!!!"

"*rolls eyes* Say that any louder and they'll actually think we're trying to escape."


	19. Prompt #19

"What the heck were you thinking?! I thought you said you would stop them!"

"Trying to prevent them from crossing the border and heading into a pivotal battle isn't as easy as it looks. I just wasn't expecting them to be so determined they would fight me."

"Yes, well, we've both heard stories about how pigheaded they are."


	20. Prompt #20

“I have never tried to kill my brother!”

”Uh...”

”...And actually succeeded.”


	21. Prompt #21

“Sir?”

”Uh-uh! If it’s bad news, I don’t want to hear it!”

”...Er...”

”*sighs*Okay, what’s the bad news?”


	22. Prompt #22

"Um... I don't mean to be a bother or anything... But I'm bleeding..."

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!"

"I was feeding my fish."

"How did you get a two-inch cut while feeding a fish?!"

"He got excited and almost bit me."

"Wha...?!"

"He's a very big fish."


	23. Prompt #23

“You know, I’ve never seen you smile before. Much less laugh.”

”I never saw the need to.”

”Dude, laughing is healthy and you should do it at least once a day. No wonder you’re so distant and grumpy.”

”I doubt not laughing has anything to do with my disposition. Besides... laughing doesn’t feel right.”

”Come on, laughing is natural. Just like facial hair.”

”...There is something seriously wrong with you...”

”I think that applies to both of us.”


	24. Prompt #24

"Listen, I know being a ghost is probably hard for your relationship..."

"_Probably_?!"


	25. Prompt #25

”You’re weird.”

”I am not!”

”But you are!”

”Give me one good example.”

”Every time you make tea and throw away your tea bag, you have to spin in a full circle before remembering where the milk is. Which is in the fridge right in front of you.”

”...Sh-Shut up! I’m directionless!”


	26. Prompt #26

"That's impossible!"

"Not that impossible..."

"YES, IT IS!!"

"I literally just did it in front of you. No tricks whatsoever."


	27. Prompt #27

“I will smack you upside the head.”

”You can’t.”

”Yes, I can.”

”No, you really can’t. You’re too short.”


	28. Prompt #28

“Where are you hurt?”

”I don’t know what you’re talking about-OW!!! HEY!!! That was uncalled for! You didn’t have to hit me!”

”Where are you hurt?”

”I told you I’m not-“

”Knife wound on your side.”

”...If you knew why didn’t you say anything instead of hitting me?”

”I wanted you to admit that you were hurt. Obviously it was futile attempt.”


	29. Prompt #29

“You! Why aren’t you afraid?”

”I am afraid... When you point sharp things at me in my vicinity anyway. As for why I’m not afraid when you're not threatening my life while I’m in your custody... I’m simply not afraid of you. I’m afraid of the weapon you point.”

”I hope you realize, as a <s>villain</s> sadistic murder, I find that incredibly insulting.”

”Oh. You have my sincerest apologies.”

”...”

”...Can you do your evil laugh now? I’ve always wanted to hear one in person!”


	30. Prompt #30

“I would come up with a very creative threat but I don’t have the energy to right now. Come back in five hours.”


	31. Prompt #31

”On that day seven years ago...”

”Okay, can we at least _try_ to not make this sound cliché?”


	32. Prompt #32

“What are you doing here?”

”Well, I kinda ran out of milk while I was making coffee-“

”Get out.”


	33. Prompt #33

“Did you just say that beards are weird?”

”No! I said that an ear beard would be weird!”

”...But aren’t those called sideburns?”

”Wha-?! No!”


	34. Prompt #34

”Can you pass me that?”

”What’s the magic word?”

”Please.”

”Nope.”

”...Beans.”

”*gasp*How did you know??”


	35. Prompt #35

Person 1: I’m a Thesaurus and they're the Dictionary.

Person 2: What’s a Thesaurus?

Person 3: A Thesaurus has synonyms and antonyms. No definitions though.

Person 2: What are synonyms and antonyms?

Person 3: Synonyms have the same meaning or close to the same meaning as a word.

Person 1: Similar.

Person 3: And antonyms are the opposite.


	36. Prompt #36

“What are you going to do?”

”I’m going to go change. I think I got a little too drunk last night. *freezes and suddenly collapses*”

”What’s wrong?! Are you okay?!”

”Just a little dizzy. I think I picked up on your drinking habits.”


	37. Prompt #37

“And that’s how I got Rubert.”

”What??? We came to ask you about dinner!”

”Why would you ask me about dinner? I can’t cook.”

”We came to ask you what you wanted! And you just told us how you found a random rubber duck!”

”Rubert is not a random rubber duck! He is _the_ rubber duck! He’s more important than my ex.”


	38. Prompt #38

“Can you tell me what happened?”

”Well, I turned around and my friend was being full on impaled... I just wanted some ice cream.”


	39. Prompt #39

"What are you doing?"

"*aggressively chopping vegetables* Just chopping vegetables."

"Okay? Just... chopping?"

"*slightly unhinged* Yep, just chopping."


	40. Prompt #40

"Hey, isn't that the guy who...?"

"Oh... It's THAT thing..."

"Haha! You are forever salty."


	41. Prompt #41

"Hey, guys! Look what I found in my hair!"

"...That is... truly concerning."


	42. Prompt #42

"Oh, shoot... Well, if we step on something sharp, we'll know what it is."

"*sputters* The heck?!"


	43. Prompt #43

"Can I make it up to you with candy?"

"What do you take me for?"

"I also have new parts in stock-"

"Really? I mean, um... Yeah, sure, whatever."


End file.
